The Last Night
by queerindigo
Summary: Yami spends the last night in the present day with the woman he has come to love, Rebekah Kerley. Yami/atemuxOC


if I owned yugioh, it would have been dubbed by funimation!, not 4kids, Yugi and Yami/Atemu would be a gay couple. Or would have at least kissed once. Tea would have gotten hit in the face by a flying saucepan after the third friendship speech. Did any of that happen?

I also don't own Rebekah Kerley. She belongs to a friends of mine on quizilla, rebekahkerley. So. Do not touch. 

Anyway! this is a lemon I attempted to make, since I suck at lemons, I normally don't do them. But I have been friends with her for a while and ya. I tried.

sorry its so short lol;

* * *

"Rebekah?"

Girl in mention heard a deep voice from her door.

Instantly recognizing him she leaped to her feet and swung the door open.

"ya?"

"May I speak to you a moment?"

Rebekah gave a small nod and let him in.

"You know what tomorrow will bring, don't you?"

She looked away. If her hair were longer she would have used it to hide her eyes. "I know you have to pass on but"_ I don't want you to_"we're all gonna miss you, specially Yugi" he looked down, momentarily losing the proud gleam in his eyes. Then he looked back at her "I know" Rebekah sat down. What she really wanted to tell him was that she was going to miss him the most.

"I need to tell you something"

Rebekah looked up and rose an eyebrow slightly. "what is it?"

"I know I should have told you this before, but I couldn't find the right time"

Rebekah waited for him to finish.

"I'm in love with you"

She didn't know what to say. And with how Yami was, he didn't wait for her to answer. He grabbed her shoulders, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her. Rebekah not wanting to give him the wrong idea, pushed the shock aside and kissed him back. Threading her fingers through the belt loops on his pants. He pushed her down onto her back. Not wanting to waist what little time they had together, he pushed the bottom of her nightgown up to her breasts. Rebekah was surprised with how fast everything was going. She decided not to protest, after all they did only have 8 hours together before he was gone for good. She hesitantly undid his belt, shivering when she felt his fingertips run up her sides. Yami slid his pants along with his boxers down and off his legs. To keep her hands busy she pulled his shirt off. He kissed her again, then slowly pulled her underwear off. His intention was to give her a chance to stop him, but to her it seemed more like he was being a tease. Yami kissed just below her ear, Rebekah moaned lightly in response. She then spread her legs and waited.

Yami grabbed onto Rebekah's hips, holding her there.

"are you sure?"

His voise was low and husky.

she nodded.

Rebekah trusted him with her life, she loved him more then anything, so why was she shaking?

Why was she afraid?

She felt him position himself better, hesitating. He seemed to be just as nervous as she was.

Yami kissed her, then gently lowered himself down.

At first she was worried it wouldn't fit, but only for a split second before pain shot through her system.

She didn't scream, and she didn't cry. After all she did want this. Wanted it more then anything. She settled for hugging Yami tighter and hid her face in his shoulder. She knew if he saw the pain in her face he would want to stop. He waited until he was fully inside to still. his hips resting against hers was a strange feeling. Made her feel happy. She knew this couldn't last, not him staying still, laying on her, but him just being there. He had to go where he was supposed to. After all, it wasn't even his body he was using. She found herself begging his light not to come out.

She was no longer sure if she loved that boy as much as the ghost of a pharoh inside him.

She wasn't even sure if she could handle looking at the large innocent eyes of Yugi again after tonight.

Rebekah was hoping he wouldn't she knew he wouldn't chose her. She didn't want him to, the selfish part of her screamed for him to stay, but her heart knew he needed to be where he was happy. Whether that was with her or not, she had to try not to care.

Rebekah was thrown back into reality when he started to pull out. She gritted her teeth, silently pleading for the pain to stop, to go away.

He was being so gentle with her it was almost heartbreaking.

After a few careful thrusts, she let out a soft groan. He quickened his pace, but only slightly, gouging her reactions.

"more" she breathed.

Yami was more then happy to oblige.

sliding forward and back faster then he had before, he heard her moan. He let out a few grunts when he continued to thrust harder. Her breathing became fast and short, her body writhing under him. Panting they clawed the sheets and each others bare skin. Mewls of pleasure breaking the constant sound of labored breathing. He could feel himself getting closer, hoping he would last long enough to make her cum. Right before he climaxed, she did. Triggering his own orgasm.

They didn't move for a while. Just laid there, holding one another. Giving feather light kisses when they found the strength to move. They rolled onto their side's and held her to him. They both drifted off into a happy sleep. Forgetting what tomorrow would bring, just for one night.


End file.
